


hushed

by zeuxidia



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Not much plot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuxidia/pseuds/zeuxidia
Summary: He's been sneaking off to see her for weeks now.





	

He's been standing in the shadows of her kitchen for three minutes now.  
He knows she despises when he sneaks up on her, but watching her move about is a worthy exchange for her glares. Her hair is up today, a loose bun of mousy brown, and her scent mingles with soap. Her precarious tilt of the kitchen chair and her preoccupation with the book in her hands is the perfect opportunity for a good startle, but the bandage wrapped around her table-propped ankle calls for a less sudden greeting.  
He pulls in a whiff of air, a fresh mingle of scents in her house- the smell of bleach from a recent mopping, the tang of alcohol in the glass next to her leg, the musk of her very human skin.  
"You don't have to stand in the corner like a brooding weirdo, you know." Her voice is clipped from a fading accent, and her head turns to look at him with soft brown eyes.  
She smiles. It's lovely.  
He chuffs out a greeting and his face is buried in her hair within five steps, an arm lifting her easily into an embrace as the other cups the back of her head.  
She laughs and her book is forgotten.  
"I missed you too, dork."  
It's easier to hold her when he's full. He doesn't know why this thought crosses his mind.  
Why do humans kiss?, he wonders as she lifts her head to do so to him, her lips soft against his mostly unresponsive ones. It's how they show affection, his mind supplies. Like how cats purr and birds groom.  
"It's been a while since you've come to see me." Her heart has picked up since he crossed the room, and it's as soothing as it is tempting.  
"Indeed," He supplies, and he doesn't bother mimicking speech with his mouth.  
Her breasts are plush against his chest, and he is glad he had removed his vest at her door. Had he been human, his thoughts would be somewhere else other than 'safety' and 'softness', and his drive to curl up to her delicate frame and rest is strong despite his instinct to unsheathe his stinger and drink from her.  
She pulls from his grasp and tilts her head to look up at him, and with one knee cocked to keep pressure from her ankle, she seems shorter now that he's let her go. He stares her down, unblinking, his stinger playing along his lips before he reels it in.  
The movement doesn't escape her, but she remains unafraid in spite of her heartbeat upping its rhythm, and she strains her neck up to him until he relents and ducks to kiss her again. His hands cup beneath her bottom and she gives protest when he lifts her and guides her thighs around his hips.  
"Isn't your bedtime?" He coos, and grins wolfish as he walks them both in the direction of her bedroom.  
Her room is like her kitchen- sparse but warmly lit, and purpose-serving. Her bed is unmade and full of her scent, which elicits a rattle from his throat. She smells familiar and trustworthy- she smells safe.  
Her breathless laughter is happy-making as he leans over her bed to drop her into it. He follows suit with a purring loud enough to vibrate his chest, and presses his face into her neck as he presses his overheated body into hers.  
Her pulse is so, so strong here, and the temptation is great. She's painfully human, he realizes, as she drags gentle nails over his scalp- like one would scratch a cat. He rumbles in content.  
She's painfully human, he realizes, and loves her just so.


End file.
